Discussed below are techniques related to fuzzing encoded data for testing software for security vulnerabilities. Fuzzing is a software technique that involves repeatedly generating malformed data and submitting it to an application to test various parts of the application. Passing fuzzed data to an application often helps uncover frailties and vulnerabilities in the application. Buffer overruns, crash points, and application deadlocks are typical vulnerabilities that fuzzing reveals. Improved techniques for generating fuzzed test data are discussed below.